Superman's Conquest
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Superman begins his sex-fueled conquest. Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Superman's Conquest Ch. 01**

* * *

 _I do not own Power Girl, Superman or any other DC Comics characters. Characters in this story are properties of DC Comics. I take no credit for creating them._

* * *

Kara Zor-L wiped a fleeting tear from her cheek as she slowly floated down from the starry night sky to the roof of Metropolis's tallest skyscraper, The Daily Planet. She sat herself on the ledge of the building with a depressing thud, and felt another wave of sadness overcoming her. She barely held back more tears and gazed into the fuzzy yellow lights of the city below.

Kara focused her eyes and used her telescopic vision to view the city night life. A couple holding hands walked from the sidewalk up to an apartment building, obviously returning from a successfully romantic date. She turned her gaze toward a park, where a group of pre-teen girls laughed loudly on the swing set, probably out past curfew. Kara's eyes drifted towards a strip of restaurants, where she witnessed a rehearsal dinner, two families together in one place to celebrate commitment and love.

Everything she had seen ranged from innocent, to happy moments in people's lives. It didn't make her feel any better. She felt worse. Her eyes welled up, and her cheeks became red as she let herself cry. Why couldn't she have what they had?

Kara was rocketed to Earth from the planet Krypton by her parents, just as her cousin Kal-L had been, before Krypton exploded. But those events occurred in a universe parallel to this one, and it collapsed. Everyone from her original parallel universe ceased to exist, and Kara was assimilated into this universe. Though she had been here from quite some time, no one here knew how much it bothered her that she had no home.

Here, she was not related to any of the Kryptonians that escaped the planet's doom. She was from a different place, and though she came to love Kal-El of this universe and his friends, she was not their family. This drove her to tears more often than she would ever admit, and to be sure, it was the cause of her angst now.

"I've often come up here when I'm upset too, Kara," a soft voice said.

Kara quickly removed her face from her gloved hands and exhaled deeply.

"Hi, Kal," she sniffled.

Superman hovered mid-air in front of her, staring at her empathetically. His muscled body rippled as he crossed his arms over his large S-shield on his chest. He said nothing, only looked at Kara for a long moment, waiting for her to speak. Kara gasped sobbingly.

"I feel so lonely Kal," she sobbed," I don't belong here. Sure, I fly around as Power Girl and do good for those who need it, and even though you have been so nice to me, I still know deep inside I'm not family."

Kal floated next to Kara and placed himself next to her on the building's ledge.

"Kara, you know that isn't true," he said, concerned.

"I'm just a copy of Supergirl here; she is your real cousin. The most attention I get here is due to my breasts," she cried, pointing to her mentioned anatomy.

Kal stared into the window in Kara's costume which allowed a generous view of the deep crevice which was her bountiful cleavage. His eyes lingered and traced the bulging outline of her enormous globes, and he felt a tingling sensation growing inside of him. He knew Lois's breasts were a DD cup size, and those were wonderfully big. Kara's beautiful breasts were much, much, larger. He wondered for a moment how she even fit them into her white costume.

Kara coughed slightly, "Kal?"

Kal quickly lifted his gaze to her face and noticed she was blushing. Kara had ceased crying and was now looking up at Kal with innocent curiosity. Kal quickly averted his gaze back down to the city. Kara followed suit, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Kara, I can't emphasize enough how happy we are that you are here. Don't ever feel like you are second to anyone," Kal spoke sincerely.

"We?" she asked inquisitively.

Kal smiled slightly and said, "Well I can speak for myself at least. I am happy you are here."

Kara and Kal shared a moment of silence and Kara seemed to regain her composure. A gust of wind sent their capes flapping, and Kal noticed her pleasant scent in the air. The more he thought about it, the more intoxicating it became.

"You know, it would be easier if I had someone like you do Kal, Lois must help you with this kind of thing," Kara said somberly.

"She does, but there are some things Lois can't help me with," he responded.

"Like what?" Kara was deeply interested.

"Well, the thing I think most about is how we can't have children. Kyrptonian DNA just isn't compatible with human DNA," he admitted.

Kal's mind wandered to a thought that normally he would have been ashamed of. But the urges he had been feeling since he looked upon Kara's chest made the idea exciting, regardless of moral purity. He turned toward Kara and the look in his eyes changed from consoling, to hungry.

He couldn't stop staring at Kara's body. Her tight fitting costume clung to her curves so enticingly. Her body was strong and healthy. He watched her giant breasts move through her cleavage window as Kara inhaled and exhaled. He longed to touch her wide hips as she shifted her weight to one side. Her shoulder length blonde hair blew in the wind, providing a frame for her beautiful face. Her high cheek bones and luscious, full lips were the most stunning Kal had ever seen, and her gorgeously deep blue eyes completed the package.

Kal stopped thinking about Lois, probably waiting at home in bed for him to come and take her. Kal couldn't feel and anything other than unfettered desire. If this weren't enough to make him act on his thoughts, one simple fact did.

Kara could bear his children.

"Are you okay Kal?" Kara asked, noticing a difference in his demeanor.

Superman used his super speed and sprung unto Power Girl before she could respond. He flung her onto the roof of the Daily Planet, pinning her on her back as a small crack in the concrete appeared from the force.

"Kal?! What are you doing?" Kara asked, surprised at his advance.

Kal shut her up by meeting his lips to hers, kissing deeply. Kara let out a small squeal from the unexpected act. Kal broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm going to make sure you never feel alone again Kara. I'm going to show you how much I care by making you feel indescribable ecstasy. I'm going to give you the appreciation you want. All I want in return is your womb. Mother my children," he demanded.

Kal reached down to Kara's womanhood and began rubbing her clit through the white latex of her costume. Kara eyes widened in surprise, but quickly became foggy as spurts of pleasure shot up her body. Her curves wriggled into Kal's strong hand, pushing herself against it, hard.

Kara had never felt closer to anyone. She wanted Kal to take her. All she wanted was his body now.

Suddenly, in the middle of her impassioned foreplay, she gained a moment of clarity and punched Kal straight in the jaw. A sonic boom echoed and Kal's body flew into the night. It only took a second for him to return, and he was angry.

"We can't do this to Lois," Kara protested.

"The hell I can't!" Kal yelled, flying fast as the speed of sound into Kara.

Kal pushed her against the wall on the roof of the building, and wrapped her arms around her back with one hand. With the other, he parted Kara's costume from where her still dripping pussy was, exposing it to the night air. It was beautiful and pink. Kara protested.

"No! No! You can't! No!" she screamed and unleashed her heat vision.

Kal's eyes glowed red and he met her attack with his own heat vision and the beams met each other between the two struggling Kryptonians. Sparks flew as Kal's member grew at the sight of Kara's wet pussy. His erection grew so hard it ripped through his costume, and his massive, erect member hit Kara in the clit as it flopped out into the air.

Kara shuddered in a wave of pleasure, which almost made her lose her concentration in her heat vision battle. It was hard for her to lie to herself. She wanted to feel more. She wanted to be taken by Kal. Hell, she even wanted to be bred by Kal. But it was wrong...wasn't it? Maybe they needed to be together and breed. Maybe this was right. But she continued to lie about her desire as Kal advanced his giant penis toward Kara's hot entrance.

"No! No! Don't! It's not right!" She screamed.

Kal was quickly overcoming her heat vision.

"Stop! Please! No!" she continued frivolously.

The enormous head of Kal's penis was touching her lips, ready to part them and take her pussy.

"No! No N-"

Kal shoved his cock violently up her tight crevice so far it punished her cervix painfully.

"-YES!" Kara shouted.

Kal gave another thrust, just as deeply.

"YES!" Kara cried again.

The Kryptonians ceased their heat vision battle and Kal concentrated on doing his best to destroy Kara's cervix. Kara had what she never did before. Kryptonian cock.

Kara reciprocated by gyrating and thrusting her hips against Kal's train of a dick. Kara fought to speak between bouts of ecstasy.

"You are splitting me...mmm...in half...so...deep," She struggled to say, constantly being drilled.

"And that's not all of it you Kryptonian slut," Superman snarled.

Kara's eyes widened and she peered down at the giant dick pounding her. She saw about five inches of Kal's cock not being pushed inside of her. Her mouthed dropped.

"Wha-How much is in me?" she gasped, demanding to know hungrily, her eyes burning with lust.

"Seven of my twelve steel hard inches you big tittied slut," he answered.

Her mind exploded at the thought of a twelve inch dick fucking her. She was in delightful pain. His first seven inches tortured her cervix and she wanted more. She knew how to get it. Kara slowly slithered her arms up her curvaceous body and pushed her hands inside the cleavage window of her costume. Kal was concentrating on watching his member slide in and out of her body.

"Oh Kal baby..." she said between gasps, her voice in a mocking tone, "Give me your whole cock, now."

Kara ripped the window showcasing her massive bust, finally exposing her boulder sized breasts. Despite their back breaking size, they sat amazingly perky, and her rosy red nipples hit her in the face every time Kal rammed her. Kal gazed upon the glorious sight and immediately shoved his entire cock inside her.

"Ohhhhh FUUUCK!" Kara screamed, feeling ecstasy in every part of her body, "fuck me with all twelve inches of that cock! Punish me! Fuck me harder than you ever fucked Lois."

Kal became blinded with lust at the reminder of his betrayal to his wife, and fucked Kara harder, grabbing her mammoth breasts. Kara returned his thrusts with a ravenous gallop. They pounded one another until they were fucking at the speed of sound, creating sonic booms with every thrust.

Without warning, Kal spun Kara's body, keeping his long shaft completely inside her, and bent her over to showcase her wonderfully plump ass. He grabbed handfuls of her cheeks and caressed them as he continued to drill her at speed of sound.

"Oh yes, Kal! You are getting so deep! I can feel you in my stomach!" Kara shouted behind her.

"You fucking whore," Kal insulted, "I'm married to Lois. You should be ashamed you are taking my huge cock like an animal. But you love it. You love bending over and taking my married dick. Worse yet, you want me to cum in your tight pussy. You want my jizz in your fertile womb. Isn't that right?"

Kara was on the edge. She was on the precipice of complete ecstasy. It was hard for her to coherently respond.

"Ye...yes..." She managed, taking in every little bit of pleasure Kal dick was ramming into her.

Kal again suddenly spun her around on his member to face him, and grabbed her by the throat.

"I didn't hear you, slut," Kal angrily said, continuing to fuck her relentlessly.

"YES!" she screamed as the pleasure inside her pussy was ready to make her orgasm.

"Yes, what?!" Kal yelled at her, watching pleasantly as her tits hit her in the face.

"Yes I want you to cum in my tight pussy. I want you to commit the ultimate betrayal to your wife and impregnate me with your seed. Fuck me full of your jizz and fertilize me. Breed me Kal. Breed me Superman!" she demanded.

Kal's body tensed and he shouted as he emptied the entirety of his balls into Kara. His cum shot into her at super speed and his jizz hit her cervix violently. That was all the push Kara needed.

Kara's back arched and she threw her head back shouting into the sky, approaching climax. As he pumped his sperm into Kara, Kal used his super breath to blow on Kara's clit, sending her into a crazed screech of ecstasy, shattering the windows of the Daily Planet.

"Oh FUCK! I'm cumming! I'm cummmmmming! Suck my humongous tits!" Kara screamed.

Kal obliged and Kara's screams continued for several minutes, all while Kal pumped his seed into her womb.

Kara and Kal slumped to the ground, a heap of post-coital bliss. Neither had enjoyed the full pleasures of sex with another Kryptonian, and neither could think correctly for some time. After Kara regained some kind of composure, she looked at her tight belly and focused her eyes. She looked through her skin and used her microscopic vision to see into her womb. Kara followed millions of Kal's super sperm on the journey to her egg. She watched as his seed fertilized her, and she smiled happily watching herself become pregnant.

"Oh thank you Kal!" she bubbled, kissing him on the cheek.

"For?" he still seemed groggy.

"Making me a mommy, I'll never feel alone again," she gleefully said.

The door on the roof of the Daily Planet slammed wide open and a dark haired beauty, walked with authority towards Kara and Kal. Her work suit made her body sexy in a secretary-way and her hips swayed with her strut pleasantly. She stopped in front of Kara and looked down at her. Kara followed the woman's long legs up her thin torso, past her bountiful chest, and straight into her dark piercing eyes. Kara stuttered but managed to weakly speak the woman's name.

"Lois."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Kara, did you enjoy fucking my husband?" Lois Lane asked, folding her arms and pursing her lips.

Being Kryptonian, Kara had nothing to fear from any human on Earth in a physical match, but this did not save her from the fear she felt looking into Lois's eyes after her husband, Superman, had just impregnated her. The social situation made her feel totally embarrassed. She tried to cover up her bowling ball breasts hanging free from her ripped costume, and did her best to hide her wet pussy, still filled with Kal's seed. Her attempts at modesty didn't help much as cum leaked down one leg, and her chest melons kept spilling out of her arms. Lois said nothing and just stared at Kara as she fumbled about.

"Um...I'm," Kara paused, "...sorry-"

Lois interrupted, "Sorry? You're Sorry? Sorry you fucked my husband so hard you blew out half the windows in Metropolis? Sorry you took part in this betrayal of my trust?"

Kara struggled to find words. What would she say? No sense in lying Kara thought.

"I protested at first but Kal forced himself on me and I got carried away," she admitted, hanging her head down, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"Why did he do that?" Lois asked, her voice stern, but her calm and calculated stare confused Kara. Shouldn't she be outraged?

"Well, I was upset and he said he would make sure I never felt alone, and he wanted...," Kara didn't want to admit it, "he wanted to breed with me."

"Did he?" Lois rigidly asked, her eyes narrowing.

Kara put a hand to her belly and smiled faintly, "Yes. Yes he did. He knocked me up."

A long moment passed. Lois said nothing, burning holes into Kara's skull. Kara didn't know if she wanted to fly away, or cry, or scream. She had no idea if Lois was going to explode in anger or collapse in grief. Then Lois did something Kara did not expect.

She laughed.

Slowly and softly at first, but soon Lois Lane couldn't contain her hysterical laughter. Kara was baffled. She started to nervously laugh, and had no idea why.

"You see," Lois started to explain as her laughter diminished, "I knew I probably wouldn't be able to bear children for Clark before we got married."

Lois began to circle Kara. Kara noticed the slight bounce in her large bosom with every step she took. Lois's sultry eyes looked the blonde Kryptonian's body up and down, and the gears in her head were turning. It was as if Lois was analyzing how good Kara was to her husband when they sexed each other. Lois continued to speak.

"I also knew that because of my frail humanity, Clark would never be able to have me like he could a Kryptonian, surely fucking me with the force of a jet would kill me," she explained plainly.

"Lois, why are you telling me this-," Kara was interrupted by Lois raising her hand.

"I love my husband Kara, and though I am the perfect choice for him as a human, I knew he would have other needs. I told him if he ever found another Kryptonian to breed with, he better do it. He didn't quite want to take Supergirl for himself, for she is his blood cousin, but you are not as we both know. He protested for a time, convinced I was all he needed, but I'm sure the pressure grew too great. I told him a long time ago to fuck you. I'm surprised he waited so long. I mean, you are one sexy Kryptonian slut," Lois explained, again as a matter of fact.

Kara thought of protesting to the charge of slut, but Lois didn't let her.

"Kara, you let my husband knock you up before you knew any of this. You let him fuck you like a jackhammer thinking you were both betraying me. Technically you still did, but I'm a loving and forgiving wife...I know how to share," the last words rolled of her tongue, dripping with intrigue.

"So, you are okay with this?" Kara asked, pointing to her now fertilized tummy.

"Oh honey, it down right turns me on," Lois purred.

Lois stopped her lioness like circle around Kara and pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. She dialed and pushed back a lock of dark hair, and held the phone to her ear. Kara used her super hearing to zone in on the voice that answered the other end of the line.

"Hello, Lois dear," a lovely voice of a woman greeted.

"Diana, it's happened. Come over to the Daily Planet roof," Lois ordered.

Kara knew who Lois was speaking to none other than the Princess of the Amazons herself, Wonder Woman. Kara had only met Wonder Woman on a few occasions, but she heard that her power matched that of Superman himself. Not to mention she was probably the most gorgeous woman to ever exist. She was interested in what Lois could possibly be talking about with her.

"I'll be there soon," Diana said, as Lois put the phone back in her pocket.

"Diana has been after Clark's cock forever," Lois explained, motioning towards Clark's limp body.

"She thinks her and Clark could have half-amazon, half-kryptonian kids, but Clark has always tried to convince himself I was enough. He never gave in to her advances. Plus, I always thought he should breed with a Kryptonian before anyone else. Long ago, I made a deal with Diana, if she would join the Justice League with Clark, I would let her have her chance with him, after he finds a Kryptonian to knock up first," Lois said the last words pointing at Kara.

"Should I...stay?" Kara asked.

"Oh you better. I'm not done with you. Clark might protest to letting Diana have her way with him, and I need to make good on my promise. In his exhausted state he shouldn't be a problem, but I need you here for insurance...among other things," Lois said mysteriously.

"Okay," Kara agreed, she still felt bad even though Lois seemed to be fine.

"One more thing before Diana gets here," Lois paused and looked at Kara's belly.

"How does it feel to have your husband's seed growing inside me?" Kara assumed Lois was asking.

Lois nodded, licking her lips. Kara concentrated and opened her super senses to concentrate on her womb. She felt her zygote growing and became wet. A small tingle of pleasure shot through her and she stared back at Kal's S-shield, rising and falling on his chest.

"Super," she answered.

Clark awoke from his haze minutes later, but he couldn't really grasp time right now. Kara had fucked him so incredibly he could not think straight. He saw his wife, standing with Kara on the far side of the roof, looking towards him. He began to stand up when a wall of force struck him back down. It took him a second to make out who the blur of Red, White, and Blue was.

"Hello Clark," Diana's voiced purred.

Wonder Woman stood before him, a monopoly on gorgeous features. Her dark eyes hungered for Clark, as the wind blew her raven hair in front of her lovely face. Her costume pushed her amazing bust up to a more than pleasing view, and she ran her hands over them.

"I know they aren't as big as Kara's, but they sure are bigger than Lois's," Diana commented sincerely, groping her full breasts.

Clark tried to get up before things went further, but Diana again pushed him down, and this time pulled out her golden lasso. She wrapped Superman in her lasso of truth in a split second, and giggled at him.

"I've got you stud," she said, clutching the lasso in her right hand.

She turned around, giving Clark the best view of her rear. Clark's erection returned with new vigor when his eyes focused on her famous ass.

Diana's buttocks jutted out from her body, full and ready for groping. It was heavily muscled, and in perfect amazon shape. Her star spangled thong emphasized its glorious curves. No ordinary woman could train her ass to look like Diana's.

Clark let his eyes trace down her strong, healthy legs, noticing how wonderfully crafted her thighs and calves were. Kara was an equal to Kal, and the most amazing lay he ever had. But Kara was a girl. Diana was a woman. She could break Clark if she wished.

Diana took note of the effect her firm butt had on Clark and she eyed Lois from across the roof.

"I'm taking your husband," she mouthed devilishly.

Lois fluttered and blushed, and began to slide a hand down her pants, leaning on the edge of the roof wall. Kara became red at the ears watching Lois be so open with her body around others, but a small ping of arousal started to grow inside of her as she watched Lois paly with herself. Kara turned her head when a moan of longing escaped Clark's mouth on the other side of the roof.

Diana had sat Clark against the roof wall, still bound by the lasso of truth, and squatted over him. Her leg muscles looked fantastic as she did. She leaned her head towards him and popped her curvaceous ass outward. Diana reached out with her free hand and wrapped it around Kal's enormous twelve inch member, but did not yet grab hold of it. She just motioned up and down, as if jerking him, but made sure the ring she formed around his thick dick did not touch it. Clark moaned, desperately wanting her amazon grip. Diana became wet at the thought of finally turning Clark to putty.

"Now, Clark," Diana's voice was soft, "you are bound to tell me the truth, my lasso forces you to."

Clark gathered enough energy to spit in her face. Diana paid it no mind and just smiled an evil smile.

"Answer me Clark. You want me to touch this monster cock of yours don't you? " she whispered.

"...Y...yes..," Clark mumbled, not wanting that to be his answer.

Wonder Woman ceased her jerking motions and slapped Clark in the face. A loud echo was sent into the night and Lois played with herself more vigorously.

"Your wife can't hear you, man whore!" Diana yelled, pulling his hair, making him face his masturbating wife.

Clark looked into Lois's eyes and Diana put her face next to his, looking the same way.

"Now tell her the truth. Look at your wife and tell her exactly what you want from me. Say it loud enough for her to hear or I will punish you," Diana ordered.

Clark tried to hold back. He didn't want to tell his wife how badly he needed Diana to drill him. He didn't want to admit that Lois couldn't fuck him like he knew Diana would be able to. He didn't want to humiliate his loving wife in front of Diana or his new baby momma Kara.

But he did.

"Lois," Clark shouted, "I want Diana to fuck me in front of you! I want to betray you as you watch! I want her big tits and giant ass! Watch her take me Lois, and I swear to you she will make me cum harder than you ever did!"

Lois rubbed her pussy harder inside her pants. She was gasping with delight as Clark spoke his betrayal and humiliated her. Kara's face became flush hearing Kal speaking so outrageously.

Diana bent over; sticking her well chiseled rear end towards Kal. Her star spangled thong stretched tightly against her skin, making her curves look perfectly formed. She reached around to the thin part of her costume which just barely hid her womanhood, and ripped the material cleanly with one finger. Clark gazed hungrily into the upside down view of her beautiful vagina, which was wet with anticipation.

"Now eat me out Clark. Lick my wet cunt," Diana commanded.

She slammed her pussy into his face and a thunder-like noise sounded from the impact. Tied up and smothered by Diana's pussy, Clark extended his tongue and found her clitoris. He lapped at it, flicking when appropriate, and savored her delicious taste. Diana's cries of ecstasy were dramatic and animated, her eyes every so often rolling to the back of her head.

"You deserve a reward for making me feel so good," Diana said softly, her hips still glued to Clark's face.

Wonder Woman bent over further and lifted all twelve inches of Clark's steel hard cock. She gripped tightly and jerked his manhood, painfully slow. A hum of pleasure escaped Clark's throat and vibrated on Diana's clit. She gasped in glee and decided to give Clark more.

Diana bent further down, in a way only a top rate gymnast or contortionist could, and engulfed the entirety of Clark's enormous member past her full, ruby red lips and into her warm, inviting throat. Clark's legs began to spasm slightly as Diana's warm mouth sucked deeply on his cock. She sucked so hard the inside of her mouth became airtight, and her lips hugged the base of his penis, sealing his dick into her head cavity. Clark again hummed loudly in ecstasy which again shook Diana with pleasure. He began thrusting his hips upward, fucking Diana's throat. They continued the pleasure contest in their version of a sixty-nine, as Lois and Kara watched.

Kara began to grow jealous. She had not had the opportunity to taste Kal's huge cock, and desperately wanted to have his pre-cum in her mouth like Diana had now. Kara looked at Lois, who was ravenously rubbing her clit in her business pants. Lois's eyes were fixed on the affair occurring ahead. Kara turned again to watch her baby daddy fuck Wonder Woman's throat, and a tug of desire graced her pussy.

She was beginning to understand why Lois was getting so turned on. Even though Diana was dominating him now, his ability to fuck whoever he wishes and however many women he wants made him strong, the alpha male. Asserting himself by being with other women reminded Lois of his dominance, and she loved it. She loved knowing she was married to this sex stallion, even if he humiliated her, because he was top dog. Now Kara had a similar connection with him as his seed grew in her womb. In that moment of realization, Kara had become the slut Lois was, and she started to rub her own clit, matching Lois's pace.

Diana removed Clark's throbbing cock from her mouth and lowered her dripping cunt from his face. He moaned in protest, but quickly forgot his desire to continue licking her when she impaled herself on his cock with the force of a speeding semi-truck. She stuffed all twelve of his inches inside her and shrieked in ecstasy as his head hit her cervix.

"OH GREAT HERA!" she screamed, gyrating on him in reverse cowgirl.

Clark looked down to see Diana's perfectly shaped ass clench and bounce with each slide of his dick in her wet slit. He had limited reach in the lasso's embrace, but he managed to grab both cheeks of her ass and squeeze with his super strength, hurting her.

"That's it Clark, hurt me for humiliating your wife. Hurt me for fucking you so well," she demanded, her voice gritty and snarling.

Diana pulled her costume down around her waist, allowing her giant balloons to breathe. They bounced violently as she drilled Clark, hitting her chin as she fucked him. Diana let enough slack on her lasso for Clark to reach her titanic titties and he groped at them with his muscular hands. His kneading and massaging sent waves of sexually charged bliss through Diana, and she cried out at the thrilling sensation. She knew she was close.

"Get over here you bitch wife," she called out to Lois.

Lois followed the command, still pleasuring herself as she did. She stopped in front of Diana and watched Clark's hands caress her beautifully bountiful globes. He groped them with such power. She lowered her eyes to get a close look at her husband's dick being encased by Diana's tight, wet pussy. Her eyes glazed over in satisfaction. Diana extended her fit arm, grabbed Lois by the hair, and forced her face down in front of the action.

"Watch him make me cum you bitch. Watch him pump his seed into me," she said with malice.

Diana's back began to arch and her legs extended rigidly. Her pretty eyes rolled into the back of her head and she grabbed Lois's hair harder. Both women screeched, one in immense pain, the other in pleasure.

"This is it! I'm going to cum Clark! Your wife's face will be right in front of my orgasming cunt! Knock me up right in front of her! KNOCK. ME. UP!" Diana yelled.

Diana's toes curled in her boots and she threw her head back. Her mouth opened and a shriek of ecstasy escaped it as the swelling of pleasure in her body broke the edge of her orgasm. She screamed each time her pussy convulsed in her climax, squeezing Clark's engorged python.

Clark gasped as her hot walls hugged his member tighter than ever before. He screamed in euphoria and felt his large testicles tense. His cock pumped and a rushing river of cum ejaculated from it, finding its home inside Diana's womb. Diana shouted in gleeful approval as his seed coated her insides. Both of their spasms of orgasm lasted several minutes, all while Diana held Lois's head in front of her climaxing cunt. When the pool of ecstasy ceased, Diana released Lois, and fell backwards onto Clark's chest, breathing heavily.

"That's how you fuck a cunt," she breathed, looking up at Clark.

Kara ceased her masturbation and hurried over to Lois, who had been knocked out when Diana released her. Kara turned her limp body over and Lois stirred, but groggily so. She helped her sit up as Diana lifted herself away from Clark's dick. Diana held a hand to her tight tummy.

"You think he got you pregnant?" Kara asked.

"I know he did," Diana smiled, looking back at Clark, who was in another post-coital coma.

"There is still a problem," Lois said, beginning to regain clarity.

"Oh?" Diana asked.

"You've had your climax, but Kara and I have been having fun of our own, and we must be fulfilled," Lois explained.

Kara suddenly remembered how unsatisfied she felt after rubbing her clit so roughly, and not realizing orgasm. She desperately wanted to cum again. Diana walked toward the frustrated two, and knelt down. She inserted her fingers between the buttons of Lois's blouse and ripped it open, revealing her firm, DD tits in a black lace bra.

"Why don't we have some fun while Clark is resting then?" she cooed.


	3. Chapter 3

"These are so big and full," Wonder Woman said, groping Lois Lane's breasts through a black lace bra as they sat on the roof of the Daily Planet.

Diana placed her finger under the black lace bra where it met Lois's sternum, and ripped it swiftly. Lois's generous breasts bobbed pleasingly as they were released from their prison, and her round, pink nipples hardened in the midnight air. A small sigh of delight escaped Lois's ruby red lips as Diana grabbed her chest and began to knead with hungry authority. Pings of excitement washed over her.

"Don't be shy Diana. I deserve more, especially after you fucked my husband so well right in front of me. Suck on my big tits," Lois said, licking her lips.

Diana smiled and lowered her head to Lois's bosom. Her tongue extended towards Lois's teat, and brushed it ever so lightly, barely teasing it. Lois pushed her chest forward, hoping Diana would give her more, but the amazon kept pulling her tongue back, still teasing. Whimpers of longing came from Lois, needing to feel the warmth of Diana's mouth. Wonder Woman pulled her head back and let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry dear, I will give you what you want," she said devilishly.

Diana grabbed Lois's arms and twisted them behind her back with blurring speed. She turned Lois's restricted body towards Kara, who was sitting next to the duo, quietly watching. Lois could feel Diana's giant, exposed chest melons press against her back as she held the beautiful reporter on display for Kara to see. Kara's mind raced through the possibilities of what Diana had in store for her, even though she did not have much experience. All she cared about was relieving the frustration building in her womanhood.

"Let's give this slut wife what she wants Kara, come here and suck on her fun bags," she demanded.

Kara timidly shimmied forward, her chest bouncing with each scoot, her bosom easily being the largest of the three women. Never before had she engaged herself with another woman intimately, and she felt nervous. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew Diana's order could not be ignored. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to follow it. She reached Lois, who was twitching uncomfortably, obviously feeling pain from Diana's hold. Kara lowered her head to Lois's chest and turned her eyes up at Diana like a young doe.

"Do it, Kara. This is the wife of our baby daddy. Suck her big tits," she urged.

Kara lowered her gaze back to Lois's firm tits. Her thoughts raced. She knew Lois was as sexually frustrated as her, and wanted to orgasm badly. She knew this was the wife of the man she would be mothering a child with. Should she listen to Diana's command? Would this make Kara a lesbian?

Every thought in the back of her mind suddenly stopped. The voices of uncertainty silenced themselves. Kara decided. In a swift motion, Kara groped the breasts hanging in front of her face and shoved Lois's right nipple into her warm mouth.

"Oh yes! Suck my titty Kara," Lois said as her breasts swelled with pleasure.

Kara was amazed at the delicious taste coming from Lois's nipple. It was sweet tasting, and Power Girl wanted more. She sucked harder, bringing more of Lois's large melon into her mouth. Lois moaned and Kara took the invitation to suck even harder, enjoying the candy taste overloading her taste buds.

"Oh am I jealous," Diana cooed, "I want some too."

Holding Lois's arms in their brace with one hand, Diana positioned herself in front of Lois's left breast. She eyed it hungrily, desperately wanting a taste like Kara was having. Lois watched her, guessed what was about to come, and purred in excited anticipation. Diana hummed with satisfaction as she opened her mouth and pushed the round nipple past her soft lips.

Lois's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hung open. She tried to speak but words failed her as the immense pleasure of two women sucking her nipples washed over her. Her body squirmed and her blood heated as Kara and Diana groped the breasts they were sucking on.

Kara and Diana teased the nipples inside their mouths with their tongues, sometimes poking, sometimes tracing, and sometimes licking. Lois cried out in bliss each time their technique changed, finding the variation exciting and surprising. Diana and Kara's pussies became wet as they craving to continued their work. All three women were losing control of the excitement building inside them.

Diana lifted herself away from the delicious breast and positioned herself behind Lois's quivering body. Lois gave a short moment of protest, but Kara's continued sucking quickly occupied her attention. She knew not what Diana was plotting, and was taken by surprise.

Diana released her grip on Lois's arms, pulled her up in a standing position, grabbed the collar of her work suit and tore it down the middle with swift force. A surprised gasp came from Lois as Diana continued to do the same with her business pants. What remained of Lois's clothes were in tatters on the roof of the Daily Planet. She now only wore a tiny black thong, which Diana noticed framed her sculpted ass most pleasingly.

"Let's see how wet you've gotten," Diana whispered in Lois's ear.

She started to place light kisses on the back of Lois's neck, and extended a trail of them along her spine as she descended towards her shapely ass. Diana admired the firm ass cheeks Lois possessed and caressed them in her hands. She groped for several moments, playing with the beautiful behind, and then placed her hands on Lois's thong where they met her curvy hips.

Diana pinched the thin, soft material on both sides and pulled it away from Lois's body. The part of the thong covering Lois's womanhood began to press lightly on her clit, making her hum in excitement. Wonder Woman pulled the strings farther, painfully slow, torturing the wet pussy. Lois longed for more as her pussy became hot, and her body quivered slightly. Without warning, Diana released the thong and the stings hit Lois with a snapping sound, and both sides broke like a rubber band stretched too tightly. Lois yelped in surprise, and the cloth fell to the ground, revealing her clean, pink pussy.

Diana smiled and ascended up Lois's naked back, to her neck, planting playful bites and small kisses every few inches. She rested her hands on Lois's shoulders and let them slowly fall down her back. When they reached her smooth ass, Diana gave a quick hard squeeze of both lobes, and caressed roughly.

"Time for some real fun now," Diana whispered in Lois's ear.

Diana quickly shoved her index finder under Lois's butt and entered her warm, wet pussy from behind. Lois squeaked in joyful surprise as Diana swirled her finger inside her tight cunt. Her hips began to roll on Diana's finger, savoring each ping of ecstasy thrown at her brain. Kara, still on the ground, noticed Lois's hips moving, and took initiative of her own.

The blonde Kryptonian rose above the ground and floated in air in a position as if she were sitting in a chair. She spread her legs to expose a pleasing view of her wet slit right in front of Lois's face, and floated towards her. Lois knew what she had in mind and gladly awaited the taste of her warm cunt. Kara threw her legs over Lois's shoulders and forced her pussy on the reporter's mouth.

Lois continued to roll her hips as she licked Kara's clit gleefully, gasps of increasing pitch coming from the Kryptonian. To Lois's delight, Diana increased the number of fingers pleasuring her from one to two, and quickened her pace. She allowed Lois to enjoy the feeling for a moment and then decided to give Kara a surprise. Diana used her free hand to push Lois's face forward, forcing her to stick her wet tongue into Kara's womanhood. Kara shuddered in ecstasy as Lois's twirled her tongue inside her hot walls and she griped her head with her thighs. Both Lois and Kara were reaching climax quickly.

"You two sluts better not finish without me," Diana warned.

The Amazon retracted her fingers and pulled Lois to the ground. Before Lois was able to yelp in shock, Wonder Woman had already lifted herself off the ground. She grabbed Kara by the hips, positioned her body flat in the air, and slammed her hungry Amazonian pussy against Kara's Kryptonian cunt. A crack of thunder sounded on impact and Diana viciously gyrated into Kara, who was convulsing as ecstasy shot through her. The duo engaged one another violently in the air, shouting as their desire grew. They scissored so ravenously their humongous breasts hit them in the face as they lost themselves in sexual bliss. Lois watched on the ground, pleasuring herself.

Diana pushed her clit against Kara's, driving her to shriek in pleasure. Kara responded by dipping her hips lower to gyrate around Diana's wet lips. Her whirling and spinning boiled Diana's blood and her body filled with euphoria. Wonder Woman rewarded her by pushing Kara's body downward in the air, hanging her upside down, and scissoring her pussy vertically. Kara's giant chest hung in front of her face as Diana worked her hot pussy. Kara knew her body was filled to the brim with ecstasy, and she was about to shoot over the precipice like a waterfall.

"Diana, you are gonna make me cum, keep fucking me!" Kara shouted, waves of elation bombarding her every second.

"My pussy will cum all over your orgasming cunt Kara. Cum for me you slut," Diana snarled through barred teeth.

A mind-numbing delirium overtook the Amazon and Kryptonian and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Kara bit her lip and Diana's toes curled. The women's' hips were so locked they couldn't have been torn away from each other by a black hole's gravity. Diana pushed onto Kara's clit as Kara gyrated into Diana and both could no longer take it.

Their orgasms exploded inside them.

"FUCK! YES DIANA! YESSSSS!" Kara screamed, her body convulsing as her ultimate ecstasy flowed through her body.

"I'm cumming on that sweet cunt of yours, you slut!" Diana yelled, rolling her hips harder than ever before into Kara's spasming body.

The next few minutes consisted of a series of shouts and gasps, the spasms of pleasure lasting long and controlling their bodies. Power Girl caressed her enormous breasts as she rode the waves of her orgasm, while Diana's huge titties shook as her body quivered with intensity. The minutes of euphoria completely sated them. Satisfied exhales came from both women as they drifted away from pure bliss, floating from the air, back down to the ground. Both women wrapped themselves around each other, kissing deeply. Their passion was interrupted.

"You sluts came without me!" Lois said, annoyance and anger filling her voice, stopping the rubbing of her womanhood.

Diana and Kara slowly released each other, reluctantly. Diana was still breathing heavily, but ran her hands through her raven hair and stood up. Kara followed suit. Wonder Woman approached Lois.

"You fucking bitch, I've earned an orgasm," Lois insisted, glaring at Diana.

"I will decide what you have earned Lois," Diana retorted, her eyes drifting behind Lois's naked form.

Clark had regained his composure and was secretly yanking on his huge twelve inch member as Kara and Diana had climaxed. Standing away from and behind Lois, he masturbated quietly. He stroked his dick harder when Diana eyed him. After a moment, Clark nodded to her as if she had told him something. Diana grabbed Lois into her arms swiftly and bent her over, her curvaceous behind facing Clark.

"Kara!" Diana shouted as a command.

Figuring out her plan, Kara immediately rushed to Diana, grabbed Lois's left side as the amazon secured her right side. Lois's tried to struggle against the two and began cursing protests. Lois's holders positioned her ass in a view Clark found quite pleasing.

"This is for trying to tell me what you deserve you bitch wife," Diana snarled, looking behind her towards Lois.

The duo lifted the reporter, and as if Lois's shapely ass were a battering ram breaking down a castle door, they charged toward Clark. Clark ceased his stroking and stuck his hips outward, his cock standing fully erect. Diana shouted an amazon roar as she and Kara neared him with his weaponized wife. Lois began to shout in confusion. The Amazon and Kryptonian used a free hand to spread Lois's lovely cheeks to reveal her small, pink asshole at the last second. Then they rammed her ass onto Clark's massive erection with superhuman force.

Lois's face contorted in blinding agony.

Her tight, round asshole was painfully forced to accommodate the shoving of an entire foot of cock in less than a second. The bloodcurdling scream escaping her throat made it hoarse, and the unbelievable pain overloading her senses caused immediate tears to roll down her face. The tears of pain turned into a complete sob as she realized Kara and Diana were gripping her hips, making escape from her discomfort impossible. She struggled to form words through her blinding pain and cruel torture.

"STOP! It hurts too much!" she sobbed, her breathing erratic.

"Take your punishment bitch," Diana commanded, "Punish her Clark."

Clark grabbed his wife's ass lobes and gripped tightly. The inside of her asshole felt ridiculously good, her tight walls had no choice but to hug him with an iron grip. He extended his super senses to feel every warm inch of her insides at an atomic level, and it was exciting him like never before. Lois cried and screamed, breaking his concentration. He knew he was hurting his wife, and he reluctantly began to slowly retreat from her insides, one inch at a time. Lois let out little sobs as the slow withdrawal hurt her, but she spoke when Clark had eleven of his twelve inches out of her.

"Oh thank you, thank you darling," Lois said, her voice filled with relief.

"I'm sorry dear," Clark responded.

He shoved the entirety of his member back into her warm asshole. Lois shrieked loudly, the thrust of Clark's enormous dick sending a more powerful wave of pain through her than before. All of the muscles in her body tensed and locked as she hoped her violation would come to a quick end.

"Your splitting me in half Clark, please stop," she pleaded and cried.

Clark did not oblige as he started to pump his thick pole in and out of his wife's tortured ass. Squeals of protest spilled out of Lois for minutes, but her husband paid no attention to them. He focused on ramming her tight hole deeply, gasping as it squeezed him with each thrust. Clark wanted to quicken his pace, but knew his human wife would not be able to handle it. Kara made a whimpering noise next to him, watching his python snake in and out of Lois. Clark saw her bite her lower lip.

"You want to be violated too, Kara?" he asked her, still thrusting.

"Please Kal," she responded, nodding enthusiastically.

Clark gave his wife a few more deep pumps, and withdrew from her, his giant manhood throbbing. Lois gasped in relief and Kara and Diana dropped her on the floor. She curled in a ball holding her ass, praying for the shocks of pain to end soon.

Kara immediately jumped onto Kal, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him deeply as her soft, huge breasts pressed against his muscular chest. She pulled her lips away from his and stared into his eyes.

"Take care of the rest of my costume for me Kal," she requested.

Superman concentrated his pupils on the already ripped costume material and accessed his heat vision. He started at her collar and moved his gaze down her body, his vision burning her costume away as he went. When he finished Kara flipped her boots off, the only thing his gaze could not see. Kal admired her body.

Kara's body was irresistible. All of her curves were finally exposed and each was lovelier than the last. Her physique was toned, and felt warm to the touch. Her humongous titties heaved as she breathed in anticipation. Kara's womanhood was in position to be entered by Kal's cock, but she lifted herself to position her asshole in front of it. She pushed it on Kal's tip, teasing it. Kal's throbbing sent a tingle through her, and she was ready.

"Don't be shy Kal; I'm not your fragile wife. My Kryptonian ass can handle you," she dared.

"Watch this you bitch," Diana said sitting on the floor, lifting Lois's head up.

Kal grabbed Kara by the hips and shoved her body down on his pulsing pole. Kara threw her head back as his twelve inches pushed through her back entrance, her body tensing at the immense pressure. Kal let an outcry of pleasure as her walls snuggly hugged him, and he began to thrust. Kara squealed excitedly to the pleasant surprise of pleasure she received from her violation. Kal grabbed hold of her firm ass, and bounced her on his cock, making her large melons bounce wildly. Kara continued her moans of ecstasy as she began to rub her clit.

"Harder, Kal!" Kara demanded, the ecstasy building inside her.

Clark complied and began to fuck her tight asshole at the speed of sound. He grunted excitedly, never being able to have his fragile wife this way. Kara's chest was bouncing faster than ever as Clark pounded himself into her, and it only made him more excited. He lowered his head and hungrily sucked Kara's enormous right breast. That was all Kara could stand.

Kara's body tensed over Kal's giant member as he pumped at super speed. Her full lips parted and her mouth opened widely to accommodate the shout of ecstasy sounding from it. She vigorously rubbed her clit as the tidal wave of her orgasm washed over her.

"Punish my ass Kal! I'm cumming so hard!" she yelled as walls of pleasure hit her wildly.

Kal continued to suck her ballooning breast as she rode her orgasm, which lasted for minutes. Moans and shouts of euphoria filled the night as her body convulsed over Kal's impressive cock of steel, her orgasm all the better knowing he did not hold back. After her rapture concluded, she hopped off his dick, leaving it throbbing in the night air. He began to protest, but Diana did not allow him.

"Kara already knows it is my turn Clark," Diana purred.

Diana and Kara switched places, Kara held Lois's head up to watch, Diana stood near Clark. Clark's erection pulsed in anticipation. Diana turned to face her magnificent ass toward the Man of Steel, and tore the shreds of her costume off.

Clark admired her fully naked amazon build. Her back curved pleasingly and her hips were perfect for holding. Her sculpted ass was round enough to set a drink on, and Diana showcased it as she slowly bent over. Clark went mad with desire staring at her prefect ass as she spread her cheeks apart.

"If you don't make me scream Clark, I will kill you," she warned.

Clark did not hesitate as he plunged forcefully into her small asshole, jumping in at the speed of sound. Diana's face contorted in agony, feeling as if his solid member were reaching into her stomach, and screamed. Clark's blurring thrusts did not stop, several pumps of his long shaft hitting Diana every second. The amazon's shouts did not cease, but they slowly changed from unrelenting pain, to indescribable pleasure. Diana looked towards Lois as her back entrance took its punishment.

"Clark can never fuck you this hard Lois, and I'm taking it all in my asshole," she bragged.

Diana surprised Clark by swiftly pushing her hips back into his, which threw him on the ground. Anticipating his fall, she followed him to the ground, keeping his entire firm dick inside her ass. Clark moaned as Diana took control and rode him with her ass reverse cowgirl style.

Sitting on Clark's massive erection pushed him deeper into Diana than ever before. Wonder Woman welcomed the painful pleasure the pressure of his head hitting her so deeply bestowed. She thanked him for it by rolling her hips on top of him. Clark gasped in ecstasy as her walls hugged him snugly.

Diana rolled her hips slowly at first, but soon began to gallop on Clark's mighty member. She reached down with her hand to rub her clit, which was wet. Diana used her super strength to push Clark as deep as he could go inside her and she yelped at the pain. Clark grabbed her ass, soaking up the ecstasy of her insides. Diana's body began to gyrate and her toes curled. Her orgasm was inevitable.

"Yes! I'm cumming Clark! You're hitting my ass so deep!" Diana cried as her ultimate pleasure overtook her.

Clark thrust himself upwards as Diana drilled her asshole on him more intensely than ever before as walls of pleasure hit her. Diana could hear or see nothing, she could only feel the intensity of her euphoria as her body tensed. After minutes of climaxing, she slowly lifted her ass off Clark's cock.

"Get over here Kara! Drag Lois. Stand up Clark," Wonder Woman commanded.

Kara dragged Lois over to Diana and Clark stood up, his cock rigid.

"Kneel and stick out your tongue if you know what is good for you bitch wife," Diana sneered at Lois.

Lois obliged, knowing she would be punished if she did not. As Lois started kneeling, pain still shooting through her, Kara and Lois knelt next to her in front of Clark's stiff cock.

Diana stuck the huge pole in between her huge, soft chest melons and fucked his cock with her tits. Kara went under Diana's bosom and began to suck Kal's large testicles. Lois felt humiliated as she watched her husband enjoy the two women, which through all of her pain, excited her slightly. Diana sucked the tip of his cock, bringing him close to the edge.

"Oh wow, I can taste my ass on you Clark," Diana said, "It tastes so good!"

Diana continued sucking and knew Clark was going to blow his load soon.

"Kara, titty fuck Clark until he cums," she ordered.

Kara complied and stuck Clark's dick between her massive jugs. His dick disappeared. Clark moaned in pleasure as she bounced her tits around him at super speed. Clark could hold it in no longer.

"I'm blowing my load!" Clark shouted, grabbing hold of his dick and jerking.

All three women waited for Clark's seed, tongues out, as the muscles in his penis contracted as his orgasm began. The first rope of his jizz blasted with great force onto Diana's beautiful face, drenching her with white seed. The second rope hit Kara in the mouth, and the third hit Lois in between the eyes. Clark pumped loads of cum out of his cock, covering their faces and breasts with warm, white jizz. Only after several minutes did he finish painting them with his semen. All three women licked their lips, tasting his thick, wonderful jizz. As Diana was about to speak, a shout sounded from behind them. Everyone turned to the attractive, young-looking blonde floating in the air.

"What are you doing Kal!?" Supergirl gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kal!" Kara gasped in shock, staring at the three naked women covered in cum in front of her cousin.

"Hold on Kay, I can explain," Kal replied to the appalled Kryptonian.

"Kal! How can you do this? This seems so wrong. I was just flying by and thought it would be nice to say 'hi' to my cousin, and I find you doing...doing," Supergirl trailed off, her face reddening.

"It is so nice of you to join us Kara Zor-El," Wonder Woman greeted, licking her lips, tasting Clark's wonderfully thick jizz.

"You know you can call me Kay, Diana," Supergirl said, refusing to look at Wonder Woman in her lewd state.

Supergirl's face was beat red and she felt light headed as the crushing embarrassment overwhelmed her. Seeing Kara Zor-L, her parallel universe counter-part, Diana, the princess of the amazons, and Lois Lane, her cousin's beautiful wife, kneeling if front of a naked Kal, licking his seed off each other was surprising and terrifying to her. She never thought of these people in a sexual capacity, and seeing her beloved cousin this way was so inappropriate.

Kay was rocketed to Earth to take care of her cousin, but due to a trajectory accident, she didn't arrive on Earth until after Kal had grown up in Kansas. All she ever wanted was to rise to the duty as his protector, but due to her suspended animation, she was just a teenaged, inexperienced, emotionally unstable girl. Kal didn't need her. He had three of the most gorgeous women in the world to take care of him. Besides, this wasn't the time for Kay to be here. Kay felt like crying at the thought, but held the tears back, and turned to float away.

"Kay, where are you going?" Wonder Woman asked sweetly, cleaning the last bit of cum off her fingers.

"Um...away," she said turning to the amazon, still not looking at the sexually explicit scene.

"Oh no, that will displease me," Diana responded, waving her clean index finger at the teenager.

Supergirl felt confused, and looked up at Diana. She examined closely all of her strong curves and her breath-taking bosom. Small pings of jealousy entered her thoughts as she realized she could never be as wonderful looking as Wonder Woman. She didn't let that stop her from getting answers she wanted.

"What do you mean?" the kryptonian girl asked.

Wonder Woman did not respond immediately. She just let her eyes take a good look at the blonde teenager. Kay's hair was blonde and flowing, her golden locks blowing slightly in the breeze. Her Supergirl costume composed of a long sleeved half shirt, with the "S" shield across her chest, and it exposed her thin, strong midriff. Her blue skirt swayed and was very short, revealing her long, beautiful legs. While Kay was not as curvy as Lois, Kara, or herself, Diana was pleased with Kal's skinny cousin's body. She walked towards Kay and answered her question.

"If you leave you will not do what I have planned for you," She said, obviously withholding information.

Kay was getting more confused and her face felt like a furnace as she stood around all of the nakedness. It didn't help that she saw Lois and Kara licking each other's breasts near Kal. She wanted to go home. This was the most embarrassed she had ever felt.

"Tell me Kay, have you ever had sexual relations with a man?" Diana asked candidly.

Kay felt the heat at the tip of her ears, and looked at the ground. She brought her hands together and thumbed, not wanting to answer. Diana was being so forward and she didn't know how to handle it. It was turning out to be the weirdest day of her life.

"It's okay Kay," Diana rested a hand on her shoulder, "you can tell me."

"...No...," she responded, hesitating to admit it.

"That's okay. Do you just no think you are old enough?" Diana smiled thoughtfully.

"Oh, I know I'm old enough," Kay said sounding sure of herself, "I'm eighteen now by Earth standards...I just..,"

"What is it dear? You can tell me." Diana smiled sweetly, but Kay noticed something gleaming in her eyes.

Kay felt so insecure in this moment. She could tell Diana about knowing nothing about the opposite sex. She could tell her she wouldn't know what to do. She could tell her how critical she was of her body. She could tell her she wouldn't even know how to find someone who would engage in sex with her. She decided to answer in a different way.

"This is a good example I think..," Supergirl trailed off.

"Go on, tell me dear," Diana encouraged, as her recent sexual partners waited patiently behind her.

"Well...the first thing I noticed when I saw all of you is how perfect you all are. You are Wonder Woman, the most beautiful woman in the world. Your body is gorgeous, and look at how big your..." Kay reddened again.

"My breasts are?" Wonder Woman answered, laughing warmly while groping her chest pumpkins.

"Mhm," Kay nodded in confirmation, "and Kara's are even bigger, and Lois is the most beautiful looking human I know. You are all so curvy and...there is just no way I can look at myself positively next to you I guess..."

Kay turned away again, feeling her tears building. Hearing it out in the open made everything so real. The situation was unusual enough, but having such an intimate moment with Diana was sending her on an emotional roller-coaster. To add to everything she was feeling, she was the only person around with clothes on. She saw Diana shake her head and smile.

"Do you think we were born like this?" Diana asked.

Supergirl lowered her head and shook it slightly.

"You are right. We were all young girls once, hoping for our chests to grow to tremendous size and hoping we were pretty enough. You said it Kay, we are gorgeous women. Men dream of us. There is no reason you can't be a part of that too," Diana reassured her.

"But I don't look anything like you girls. Lois has the smallest chest here, and she has what? DD's? I bet you and Kara need custom made bras. You are all so curvy and have an hourglass figure...I..," Kay started to sniffle as tears built up in her pretty blue eyes.

"I've been looking at you since you got here. I am impressed how you have grown since I saw you last, you are no longer a little girl. You have filled out and are a young woman," Diana said honestly.

"Filled...filled out?" She asked, wanting to hear what Diana had to say.

"The last time I saw you Kay you only had B cups!" she laughed grabbing Kay's chest.

Supergirl made a funny noise in response to the surprise, but did not stop her Amazonian role-model. Diana squeezed on her breasts lightly and bounced them a little.

"These have got to be, what? D cups now?" The amazon asked curiously.

"...Yeah, they grew a lot...I was so happy," Kay admitted.

"Look at how skinny you are! Your tummy is so toned, and your legs are beautiful, any man would love to have you," Diana explained taking a few steps back and crossing her arms, waiting for Kay to absorb that.

"...like who?" Supergirl asked, still not convinced.

"Kal would fuck you to kingdom come," she said with her voice full of dark intentions.

"WHAT!?" Kay shouted, baffled by the amazon's remark.

Supergirl shot a shocked glance at her cousin. The catch in Kal's throat prevented him from responding to Diana's remark. Neither Kal nor Kay knew why the amazon would say such a thing. Kay looked back at Wonder Woman and protested.

"That is absurd Diana! He is my cousin!" she shouted, still baffled by Wonder Woman's statement.

"It is not absurd," Diana disagreed, "He doesn't know it yet, but he would fuck you until you both passed out."

"Please stop saying that," Kay said, her face reddening again.

"Watch this," Diana said.

Wonder Woman walked her gorgeous naked self over to Clark and positioned her lips close to his ear. She became excited knowing her plan would come to fruition soon. Clark stood, confused and guarded. Supergirl wondered why Clark hadn't been protesting as she had. Diana spoke into Clark's ear, but loudly enough for Kay to hear.

"Please Clark, look at your cousin for me," she asked sweetly.

Clark did as she said. He locked onto Kay's beautiful blue eyes, and wondered what the strange feeling growing inside him was. He desperately tried to identify the feeling as Diana continued.

"As you look at your cousin dear, imagine ripping that top off and gazing on those big, teenaged titties," she teased.

The knot in Clark's throat returned and stopped him from responding as he imagined the cloth between him and his cousin's bosom gone. Supergirl's jaw dropped at Diana's comments. She couldn't let her speak that way.

"Say something to her Kal!" Kay desperately asked.

Kal did no such thing. The feeling building in him grew, and he identified it quickly. Kal was becoming aroused. He felt his flaccid penis twitch, as it began to respond to his thoughts. Wonder Woman saw his member move, and smiled.

"Oh Kal, it couldn't be that you want to see those sinfully young breasts, is it?" Diana playfully questioned.

Clark kept his silence, but could not keep his erection from beginning. He hoped Kay would not notice. Diana was going to see to that she did.

"Now imagine her untainted crevice being broken in with your giant pole, imagine that slender body stretched thin on your enormous dick, being destroyed by your massive member," Diana urged.

"Diana that is so wrong!" Kay yelled, making tight fists at her side.

Kal thought about taking Kay's young, thin body, and pushing himself into her, as he suckled on her perky breasts. He wanted to feel the depths of his cousin's tight cunt. He had crossed over. He wanted this incest. Kal could no longer hide his growing cock, and it stood tall at twelve inches in front of him, pulsing with desire. Kay stared wide eyed at the development, and gasped.

"Ohmigod. Kal...do you like what she is saying?" Supergirl whispered.

"Oh yes he does, the steel hard dick is proof," Diana answered for him.

Kay stared at her cousin's package. Never before had she laid eyes on a man's southern region and she was mesmerized. Kal's dick was a thick pole of masculinity, pulsing with vigor. His head was beautifully round and his entire foot of meat was perfectly straight. Kay felt ashamed of herself for gazing so intensely.

"Are they all so huge?" she asked in astonishment, unaware she said it out loud.

"Oh no, your cousin is a very special man," Lois chimed in out of nowhere.

Kay walked toward her cousin until she was an inch away from his cock. Her big eyes looked up into his, filled with wonder and confusion.

"Is that what you want cousin? You want to fuck me?" the teenage kryptonian said, her heart beating fiercely.

Kal stared at her and had no idea how to answer. His little cousin was asking if he wanted to incestuously have her. She was untainted. She was an innocent virgin. He desperately wanted to take that away from her. He kept his mouth shut despite his feelings.

"Oh Clark, violate this young cunt," Diana said, becoming impatient.

Supergirl snapped her head towards Wonder Woman, fire in her eyes.

"I'm not fucking my cousin Diana, even if he wanted that," she said coldly.

"I'll have to force you then," Diana responded, her eyes filled with joy.

Wonder Woman produced her lasso of truth seemingly from nowhere and with a flick of her wrist, it wrapped itself tightly around Kay's midriff. The young kryptonian struggled to remove it, but did not succeed. Kay rested her hand on her hips and tilted her head towards Diana.

"Do you really want me to heat vision your head off?" she asked plainly.

"Do you want to fuck your cousin?" Diana questioned, smiling.

"Yes," Supergirl answered without missing a beat.

Kay raised and hand to her mouth quickly and squeaked in surprise. Her face felt hot and she looked at her cousin. Kal's eyes widened and his massive member pulsed. Kay looked away immediately, astonished and ashamed of her response.

"Maybe you didn't mean to admit it, but that means you want your cousin's cock inside of you. You are bound by my lasso of truth," Diana smugly explained.

Before Kay had time to respond to the amazon, Kal lunged forward. He placed his hand behind Kay's head and lifted her mouth to his lips, kissing her deeply. Kay tried to struggle from her cousin's grip, but eased into his embrace as she began to enjoy his lips. The racing thoughts in Supergirl's mind stopped as she experienced her first kiss. After a moment, Kal parted from her sweet face, and gazed upon her.

"Kal...that was..," Kay lost her words.

"Don't be nice Clark, take what you want. Take her right in front of your wife," Diana ordered, licking her lips.

Without any hesitation, Kal grabbed Kay's half-shirt, and ripped it to shreds in a swift swoop. Supergirl, taken by complete surprise, gasped as her pleasantly developed rack bounced into the view of a man for the first time. Her perfectly shaped nipples hardened as a breeze blew over the roof of the Daily Planet.

"Kal, stop, you shouldn't be doing this," Kay protested, trying to cover herself.

Ignoring his cousin's words, Kal reached out and took the young girl's breasts into his hands. Her chest was flush and felt wonderfully warm. The soft flesh of her breasts felt fantastic under his palms as he began to knead. Supergirl's eyes rolled as a sensation of pleasure that was new to her body washed over her. She had never felt so good. Kal's hands were strong and commanding, pushing her breasts in the direction he wished them. Dampness began to cover her southern region, and she became intrigued. She wanted to explore the feeling deeper, but felt shame in letting her cousin have her like this.

"Kal...this feels so good," Kay softly admitted, her breathing getting heavy.

Kal took her approval as invitation to lower his lips to her small, pink nipples, and suckle intensely. Kay gasped as new sensations filled her, feeling her nipples pleasured for the first time. She pushed her young chest forward, welcoming Kal's mouth on her erect teats. Her feelings of shame were being drowned by exciting new lust.

"You want your cousin to gag you with his big, bulging, cock, don't you?" Diana teased, not letting go of her grip on the lasso tied to Kay.

Kay dropped to her knees, feeling drawn to Kal's powerful looking member. She marveled at its perfection, an inch away from her cute nose. Kay got her first good look at a man's balls and noted how impressed she was with the size of Kal's testicles. She did not yet know how much she wanted the load they held inside them. Sexual hunger slowly replaced the teenage innocence in her eyes and she was unable to resist the power of Wonder Woman's lasso any longer. She looked up into Kal's eyes as she answered the Amazon's question.

"Yes, I want my cousin's cock shoved down my throat," Kay admitted, the dirtiest words she ever uttered escaping her lips.

"Oblige her Kal," Diana ordered.

Kal pushed the tip of his thick head past the teenage Kryptonian's lips and gasped as he entered her warm mouth. Kay's eyes widened as her first blowjob began. A small amount of precum glazed her tongue as Kal pushed further in, and she savored the sweet taste. Her quiet thoughts quickly turned to discomfort as Kal's massive dick approached fitting eight inches of his pole in her mouth. Kay coughed slightly, not expecting his tree trunk to give her difficulty.

"Oh my," Diana cooed, "little girl can't handle her first dick being so large."

A furious rage built inside of Kay at Diana's comment. It was her first time with a cock in her mouth, and it seemed that she was failing to do what she needed. She breathed through her nose deeply, and concentrated on the task at hand. There was no way she was going to embarrass herself in front of Diana, Kara, or Kal's wife. Kay grabbed Kal's ass, and drove her face into his pelvis.

Superman shouted in pleasurable surprise as his full twelve inches was forced deeply into his cousin's throat. Kay gagged so hard, tears instantly began to run down her cheeks, but she forced herself to engulf the cock of steel. Hums of discomfort accompanied her many gags as Kal's rigid manhood began to fuck her tight throat.

"Gag that young bitch Kal," Diana encouraged, "Lois and Kara will want a better view of this."

Wonder Woman motioned for Power Girl and Lois to come closer to the action. Both obliged and watched intently as the man of steel drilled his young cousin's mouth cavity. Soon, the two women became wet and pleasured themselves to the erotic sight. Wonder Woman smiled fiercely as her plan came together so nicely.

Kay's eyes became puffy and red from her tears as Kal punished her inexperienced mouth roughly, forcing her to learn her sexual duty. Her domination led to immense pain, which made her feel so humiliated. She couldn't explain why it was making her so wet. Kal grabbed the back of her blonde locks and increased his pace of thrusting.

"Oh I know when my husband is about to cum," Lois said while going to town on herself, "and he is gonna blow soon."

"It would please me immensely if you choked your cousin by shooting your load down her throat Clark," Diana said with a sweet command in her voice.

Kay's mind raced and her face became hotter than it already was. She could hardly see, nearly blinded by tears, but she knew her cousin was about to release the contents of his balls. She had never before seen, let alone tasted, ejaculate, and exciting fear and confusion gripped her. All she could be certain of was the euphoria she felt knowing her cousin was about to cum because of her mouth. She braced herself as best as she could.

Kal grabbed the back of her hair painfully and shoved himself deeper in the young kryptonian's throat than ever before. Kay gagged and coughed appropriately, and to appear as if she expected the pain, she cupped her cousin's testicles on impulse. Kal could hold back no longer.

"Take my cum cousin!" Kal shouted.

The first of many ropes of jizz shot into the back of Kay's throat, filling her cavity with warm, white seed. Kay choked as Kal's bountiful load pumped into her belly. She struggled to lift off Kal's pulsing dick, but he held her head steady. A few minutes passed, and Kal reluctantly pulled himself from his cousin, and she dropped to the floor. She gasped intensely, feeling as if she would vomit. The feeling soon drifted away and she realized how much she loved the sweet taste to her cousin's delicious sperm. It only fueled her desire for new experiences this night.

"I bet you thought that was delicious," Diana said, releasing Kay from her lasso.

"I...," Kay hesitated for a moment, "...loved it."

"Well I don't need this anymore," Diana said, tossing her lasso away.

Diana bent down towards Kara and Lois, where they pleasantly fingered one another and groped at each other. She whispered something Kay didn't bother to use her super hearing on, for she was too absorbed in her unfulfilled sexual frustration.

"I'm not done," Kal said, regaining his composure from his release.

"Of course you aren't done," Diana responded, licking her lips.

"I'm glad this happened," Kay started to say, "but maybe I should stop before we go further."

She was betraying her own desires, but she was embarrassed to let her cousin have her like he did. Only a small bit of regret touched her thoughts. She rose, and looked at her cousin, thanking him with her eyes.

"Kara, stop her from leaving," Diana commanded loudly.

Power Girl used her super speed to lunge forward and grab Supergirl's arms. She wrapped them behind her back and rendered the teenager helpless. Kay struggled but could not shake the busty blonde. Diana laughed at her efforts and motioned for Lois to walk over to Supergirl.

Lois obliged and walked over to the young adult, her eyes filled with lusty mystery. Lois stopped very close to Kay and planted a small kiss on her lips. She pulled away smiling, and quickly began relieving Supergirl of the rest of her costume.

Lois ripped away the tatters of Kay's half shirt, and pulled her skirt off unapologetic. Her pink underwear was cute, but Lois pulled them down her long, toned legs to reveal her tight, virgin womanhood. Diana walked over to view the now completely nude teenager.

"Your body is so young dear," she purred, "Kal is going to ruin you."

Kay began to struggle harder as Diana placed her hands on her thighs. She traced along the kryptonian's inner thighs and lightly grazed her pussy. It was very wet, which is exactly what Diana had hoped for.

"Take her innocence Kal," Wonder Woman said moving out of his way.

Kay started kicking, anticipating her approaching cousin, his cock already stiff and hard as steel. Superman held her legs still, parting them widely, exposing her wet cunt. Tears rolled down Kay's cheeks and she looked into her cousin's eyes.

"I'm not ready, please don't Kal," she sniffled.

Kal ignored her plea and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. Kay whimpered and she continued to refuse. She knew struggling was useless. Her cousin grabbed her waist tightly and Kay braced for the inevitable.

"Break that cunt Clark," Diana ordered.

Clark burrowed into his cousin's virgin cunt with drilling force.

Supergirl's blood curdling scream was heard for miles.

The stone on the roof of the daily planet cracked as Supergirl cried out in unbelievable pain as her cousin broke her virgin cunt, taking her innocence away forever. Kal did not make anything easy on his cousin by forcing all twelve inches of his cock into her freshly broken pussy, and simultaneously punishing her cervix. Kay's nails dug into her cousin's shoulders and drew a small amount of blood. The pain shooting through her was immense and her face twisted in agony.

Kay could only pray for Kal's rough thrusting to end soon, and that her rape would ultimately come to a close in just a few moments. Kay cried as Kal fucked the tightest cunt her ever felt, and pleaded for him to finish soon.

After what seemed like forever, the mind numbing pain Kay was bombarded with began to be replaced. Slowly but surely, each pounding of her cousin's dick felt better and better. Soon, her tears stopped, and small gasps of pleasure were escaping her lips. Supergirl timed her breathing with her cousin's thrusts and feelings too good to exist filled her tight, young body. Her impressive bosom bounced as Kal ravaged her.

"Kal I'm...feeling so good," Supergirl managed to say through gasps of ecstasy.

Kal thrust his hips at super speed, encouraging the young kryptonian to ride her pleasure to her first orgasm. He groped her right breast and kissed her deeply. Kay's mind flooded with euphoria as the most intense pleasure she ever felt built inside of her. All she could concentrate on was the incredible feeling she was receiving as Kal stretched her out on his pole. Kal gave a deep, hard thrust into her warm cavern, which sent her over the edge.

Kay's legs wrapped tightly around her cousin and her eyes shut tightly. Her toes curled and she grabbed his shoulders with crushing force. Her first orgasm hit her with the intensity of an exploding star and her mouthed opened wide to accommodate her shout of elation.

Kay's cunt hugged the huge cock inside of her, and convulsed around it. She drove her hips into Superman as waves of ecstasy rushed through every part of her tight body. Kay smiled as she shouted at the top of her lungs incoherent ramblings of pleasure. After minutes of cumming, Kay's breathing slowed as Kal pumped her steadily.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," Kay said, looking at her cousin.

"It's your turn Kal," Diana chimed in.

Supergirl nodded at the Amazon and turned her face to her cousin.

"Please do not unload inside me Kal, I had no plans to have sex, so I obviously have no way to prevent getting pregnant right now," she said plainly.

"I'm sorry Kay, but this was part of my plan all along," Diana said pleasantly.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked confused, still taking a pummeling from Kal.

"Your cousin here impregnated Kara and me tonight, it's only fair he gets that tight little body of yours pregnant too," the Amazon princess stated.

Kay's eyes widened in panic. Her thoughts raced and she became frantic quickly. Kay was too young to get pregnant. There was no way she was ready to be a mom. Kal was her cousin! She couldn't have her cousin's baby! It was too much too handle. Kal's thrusts increased in speed.

"Go on honey, knock your cousin up for me," Lois encouraged.

"Yes, impregnate her young belly Clark," Diana purred.

In panic, Kay tried struggling against Power Girl's grip again, but failed miserably. Kal looked into his cousin's eyes, his impending release soon to come.

"Kal don't. Don't you knock me up. Don't get me pregnant," Kay ordered, her eyes hard and serious.

"I want to so badly Kay, I want to watch your body blow up like a balloon knowing my seed is growing in you," Kal said, his breathing becoming rapid.

"Kal stop! Don't cum inside me! Please don't cum in me!" Kay pleaded, tears rolling down her sweet face.

"Don't listen to her Clark, blow your load inside her womb. Pump your seed into her fertile belly!" Diana shouted.

"No Kal! Don't blow your seed inside of me! Don't get me pregnant! Please don't give me a baby!" Kay wept, gasping for air through her cries.

"Give it all to her Kal, blow your load now. Give her your incestuous baby. Breed her!," Kara demanded of her baby daddy.

Kal's body tensed and he felt his cock stiffen inside Kay's tight crevice. He grabbed her by the waist and pounded her cunt harder than he had previously. His mind went blank as he reached orgasm inside his young cousin's pussy.

"No! I don't want a baby! No! Stop!" Kay desperately cried.

Kal pumped every last drop of cum from his balls into Kay's pink cunt. His ropes of jizz shot into Supergirl with incredible force and Kay could practically feel herself being knocked up. She wept as Kal emptied the rest of his load inside her, impregnating her fertile womb. After minutes of holding himself inside her, he stepped away from his cousin's womanhood. Power Girl let her go and she collapsed on the floor.

Kay wept as she thought of her now fertilized womb. She cried knowing Kal had knocked her up with a taboo child. All three women rushed to her as Kal entered his post coitus, exhausted state. Diana was the first to speak.

"You are closer to your cousin than ever now. You are one of us. It is time for us to retreat together. For the next nine months, we will live with and love one another. Our breasts will swell and our bellies will grow fat together. We are all sisters. Lois will care for us as we carry her husband's children. Life will be blissful. Do not fret young Kara Zor-El, your cousin will pleasure us all in this time of relaxation," Diana softly spoke to the sad kryptonian.

Kay wiped the tears from her eyes and accepted what Diana was telling her. It was hard, but she liked the idea of having this coven of women to depend on. Kara and Lois found comfort in the idea as well.

"We leave for Paradise Island tomorrow," Diana informed, "pack your things, Clark will find us when he awakes, and I bet you when we tell Zatanna, she will be so jealous..."


End file.
